Caught On Fire
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: It's wrong to fall for you're own student, right? But why did it feel so right? Major Troypay.
1. Puff Ball

_**Caught On Fire**_

Chapter one- Puff Ball

Summery- It's wrong to fall for you're own student, right? But why did it feel so right?

Disclaimer- I own nothing. (Sad face)

--

"Yay, she's gone! The wicked whitch is dead!" Chad sang as his 'happy danced' through the hallways, his girlfriend and best friend laughing next to him.

"Chad, Mrs. Landinburg wasn't that bad." Taylor tried to convince her boyfriend.

"Taylor, are you nuts?" Sharpay asked. She stopped Taylor, placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick or something? Do you have a fever? Of course Mrs. Landinburg is that bad."

"I agree with Shar." Chad stepped in. "She was evil."

"And now we have a new teacher. Whoever that is."

"I think his name is Mr. Bolton." Taylor offered. "He used to teach gym at the elementy school, but decided to teach creative writing here."

"I wonder if he's going to be as bad as Mrs. Witch with a capitol B." Sharpay commented, reffering to their last teacher.

"She wasn't that bad." Taylor persisted. Chad and Sharpay turned around and stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse and lay down babe." Chad told his girlfriend.

"Ugh."

--

"I'm just saying that it's possible."

"Chad, the new teacher will not be a mutated bunny kidnapper." Sharpay stated as she and Chad stood at her locker. "What is wrong with you?"

Chad shrugged, leaning against a locker. "I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm hungry."

"Do all that guys think about eating and sleeping?"

"No." He disagreed. "We think about sex a lot too."

She shook her head as they began to walk to class. "I still wonder what this new guy looks like. All the girls have been saying stuff like he's yummy and hot. I'd like to see for myself."

Chad sighed and placed both hands on eith of her shoulders as he walked behind her. "Focus Shar. I'm hungry here."

"Chad, how many times do I have to-" Sharpay suddenly stopped midsentnce, catching a look at the new teacher. And those girls were right, he was yummy.

"Shar?" Chad asked, noticing her just standing there.

She quickly snapped out of it and took her seat next to Gabriella. "Hey Gabby." She greeted boredly. Her and Gabriella were friends, but weren't that close. They would just say hi and ask what was up every now and then.

"Oh, hey Sharpay." She greeted, turning herself away from the teacher. "Don't you think Mr. Bolton is cute?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess? Come on, he's gorgeous." She gushed, looking dreemily at him.

"Yeah, he's also our teacher."

"Whatever. Anyways, where's Ryan at? I haven't seen him for a couple days."

"He's at the baseball thing with our dad." She replied.

"Oh, cool."

Sharpay nodded, but deciced to end their conversation there. She knew that Gabriella had a thing for her brother and she really just wanted to stay out of it.

"Okay everybody." Mr. Bolton started as he turned back to the class. The guys all looked bored, but all the girls' eyes were attached to Troy's every move. "I'm Troy Bolton, and I perfer to be called Troy because I hate being called Mr. Bolton. It makes me feel old." He joked, causing the girls to giggle. Even though it wasn't that funny.

"I understand that Mrs. Um..whatever her name was left an assignment that was due today right?"

Some of the class nodded, others groaned. "Well then." Troy nodded. "Take them out and tear them up."

Everyone looked at him curiously at this. He only chuckled. "I believe when writing it can't fully be captured on paper. Especially when it's being forced. So what I want is for someone to come up here...someone who didn't write that paper and express their feelings on something."

His eyes scammed the room. A few people were staring that their desk, some were staring at him, and others were looking around the room. His eyes happened to land on a blonde haired girl who was mouthing something to the boy next to her. He was African American, and had huge hair. Next thing he knew the boy spoke out.

"She didn't write it." He exclaimed, pointing to the blonde girl who looked mad and shocked.

"Shut up Chad. You didn't either." She replied. Her voice was harsh, but help some playfullness to it.

"I'm sorry." Troy interrupted. "What's your name?"

"Sharpay." She stated simply, a polite smile on her lips.

"Why don't you come up and share?" He offered.

She looked relunctant, but stood up and went to the front of the class. "What do you want me to say?" She asked Troy, turning around to face him as he sat on his desk.

This was the first he was really able to get a good look at her. Her hair was long and tossled, blonde and shiny. Her eyes were brown, and they looked like the kind of eyes that held the secrets only she knew. She was very beautiful.

"Um.." Troy choked on his words. For some reason after getting a good look at her he became nervous. "Just tell a story about an expreience you've had or something from your heart."

Sharpay nodded and turned back to the class. "Well...uh...I really don't know what to say."

"Don't choke." Chad called from his seat, a grin on his face.

Sharpay sent him a glare and spoke. "Okay, it was the first day of sixth grade and I was really nervous. I was so scared of starting middle school like I'm sure alot of you were. But I ended up getting lost in the hallway on my first day while trying to find my sixth period class. I ran into this boy who was also lost trying to find his way to the bathroom. He had really big hair that I still refer to as his 'puff ball on his head' which I apologize to him about. I didn't know it would catch on to everyone. Anyways, he helped me find my class and I helped him find the bathroom. Which didn't help him much because he still ended up going in the girls' bathroom instead. Man, was there some screaming. But the real story is that ever since that day we've been best friends. So even though I was really scared to start middle school, I ended up making a lot of friends who I still have. So it ended up being a great exprience."

She finished with a smile and looked to Chad, who was currently trying to hide the tears in his eyes. She stared at him and shook her head. Troy gave her a smile and she sat back down in her seat.

"That was beautiful Shar." Chad spoke, wiping his tears.

She sighed and shook her head. "You big baby puff ball."

--

"So, how was it?" Asked the principle as he stood in the doorway of Troy's classroom after school.

"It went well. I had a lot of good kids today." Troy replied honestly as he looked through some papers.

"Yeah, it seems that you've beome quite popular so far. They seem to like you."

"Well that's the point, right?"

"Not really." He disagreed. "It's making sure you're being a good teacher. Not just the fun one."

Troy smirked, though tried to hide it. "Is that why I got extra credit work from almost every student today?"

He stared at him. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. I guess they felt the want to write. Like I've said, I don't try to push writing. They should do it when they feel inspired to."

"Well, keep up the good work." Troy gave him a nod as he left back to his office. Troy shuffled through a few more papers before his eyes fell on one name at the top of one of the papers. _Sharpay Evans._

He shrugged and took the paper off the pile and began to read.

_My entire life I've been know as only a few things. The daughter, the granddaughter, the friend, the sister, but what if I wanted to break out of the role of just being what people expect. I'm nothing as people see. People have told me that I was so hard to read because my eyes never gave me away. People say they hold the secrets to my soul that only I have the key to. Well, I didn't ask for it. I barely know who I am enough to let others try to figure it out._

_My parents always told me to be the best. Not the best iIcould be, just the best. So I'm rich, I sing, I dance, I have dreams. But to them none of that matters until I reach something._

_My friends are great, but they don't know me as well as they should. I keep myself closed off and I don't like closing out my friends, but do I really have a chose? _

_My brother is everything, but even he, my twin, can't seem to get the heart of me. The soul of the person beyond the shell I am. Because that's all I really am. I'm a shell of a person that people only think they know because it's too difficult to get to the core. _

_And the one thing I've learned from it is that it's not easy to pretend._

Troy reread the paper and sighed. He had seen her around school and in his class. She seemed so happy, care free, and natural. It was hard to believe this was actually how she felt, but he supposed that it was true that it would be easy to put up a mask of what you think you should be instead of who you really are. He just felt bad for her that she did.

Maybe he should talk to her about it tomorrow...

--

_I know it's short but it's just to see what you guys think. I'm going top put up a couple first chapters for stories and which ever one you guys seem to like the most I'll continue. So if you like it please tell me._

_Oh, and I got the Jonas Brothers CD today. It rocks! I'm compeltely in love with it. I now have all 3 Jonas Brothers CDs. My personal favorite is probably 'BB Good'. I loved that song._

_Anyways, please tell me if you like it and if you do then I'll continue it. And sorry for spelling mistakes also. Thanks!_


	2. I'm here

Chapter two- I'm here

Summery (by chapter)- Troy and Sharpay have a talk and Troy tried to sort out his feelings.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I hve nothing witty to say about that. Besides if I did own Zac Efron I would slap him (for the obvios reason). Then I'd go shopping with Ashley.Hehe.

--

Sharpay sighed as she looked out beneath her as she stood at her balcony. It was really the only place in her home that she felt at peace. It was nice to just have that one space where it seemed like it was only you in the world. She casually looked back at her room. Everything was a mixture of pink and white. She chuckled a little to herself. She always had been a huge girly girl. Even when growing up with Chad and Ryan she was the biggest girly girl around. She was always into lace, and ribbons and bright colors. But she couldn't help that, she was generally a bright person.

She turned suddenly, hearing a knock on the door. She smiled when she saw her brother standing there. "My my my. If it isn't my lovely brother paying me a visit." She greeted in a british accent.

He grinned and took a cheesy bow. "Top of the...night to ya miss."

Sharpay laughed and turned back to the balcony, Ryan soon at her side. "Why are you out here? You only come out here when you're thinking and we all know that you thinking has never led us anywhere good."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "It's a nice night. I thought I'd enjoy it."

He nodded skeptically. "Sure. Anyways, Chad's downstairs. Want me to send him up or tell him that the aliens in your closet took over your brain...again."

Sharpay stared at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Damn aliens."

Sharpay laughed again and playfuly nudged her brother. "Shut up and go tell Chad to come up."

"You're wish is my command fair lady." He gave one last cheesy grin before leaving again. Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother. He was a dork sometimes, but he always knew how to make her laugh.

"Hey Shary." Chad greeted with a smile as he stepped into her room.

"And what's brought you here?" She asked, using her british accent once again.

"A car?" He said, not really getting it.

She laughed and turned back to the scenery from her balony once again. This time Chad was next to her. "So, I've been thinking."

She looked at him curiously and sighed. "I thought I told you to stop doing that. It hurts your brain remeber." She joked, running hr hands through his rather large hair.

"Ha, you're hilarious."

"I try."

"Anyways, I was serious. I'm thinking of getting Taylor a promise ring."

Sharpay's eyes widened and she grinned. "Oh my gosh. That is so adorable." She squealed, jumping up and down as Chad stared at her oddly. "When are you going to give it to her? Can I see it?"

"Woah there lassy." Chad smirked before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a silver colored ring with the insecription 'love always C'. "What do you think?"

Sharpay stared at the ring. "It's beautiful Chad. Taylor's going to love this."

Chad sighed happily and placed the ring back in his pocket. "Thanks Shar. That makes me feel a lot better about giving it to her."

"No problem. But uh...if she doesn't like it I've always loved jewlery."

Chad laughed and gave her a hug. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Well duh Chad."

Chad stopped at the door and turned back to his best friend, smirking. "You look good in Tinker Bell pajama's."

Sharpay looked down at her night cloths. She had on a Tinker Bell top and matchuing shorts. She looked up and smirked. "Why thank you my good sir."

--

Gabriella stood awkwardly at Mr. Bolton's classroom door. She saw him at his desk looking at papers, and she suddenly became even more nervous. Usually she wasn't nervous about talking to teachers, but she had kind of a crush on Troy.

She quietly knocked on the door, gaining his attention. "Oh uh...I'm sorry. What's your name again?" He asked politely as he stood up.

"It's uh...Gabriella Montez."

He nodded and smiled. "Do you need anything?"

She nodded nervoulsy and leaned against the door more. "I was wondering if there was any extra credit work I could do?"

He smiled and nodded. "Aren't you the brainiac girl that heard about from the principal?"

"Well, maybe."

"Why would you need extra credit? From what I heard you get straight A's in all your classes."

"Well my motto is you can never work too hard to achieve your goal." She replied with a nervous laugh.

He nodded and smiled again. "And your goal would be?"

"To go to Stanford."

"That's a good school. If you get in I'm sure you'll like it."

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Sorry I'm late." Sharpay said rushed as she ran into the room. "My brother drives like an eighty year old woman." She explained through breathes. She then looked up to see Troy smiling and Gabriella looking shocked. "Oh, hi Gabby. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Troy smiled wider and waved it off. "No, don't worry about it. Gabreilla just came in to see about something. And to answer your question, if you want to write a paper on a past expierance that was important to you and have it in by next week I'll add it as extra credit."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'm just going to go. Bye Sharpay."

"Bye Gabby." She called after her, then turning back to Troy. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Right, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about your paper that you turned in."

She looked suprised, but her face soon turned sour. "Was it that awful?"

Troy laughed at her expression and waved it away. "No, no. It was actually pretty good. I was actually hoping you could do more writing for me. I think you may have a talent there."

"No offence or anything." She remarked, sitting across from him at his desk. "But it was just me letting my feelings out. There was no real writing ability in it."

"That's what I like about it. It was just an honest paper. Most students turned in things that didn't even touch base to who they were, but yours was just open and honest. That's what makes good writing Sharpay."

She shrugged. She had never really thought about it. She loved to write though. She had never written a story, just songs. "Truth be told I guess I have pratice writing openly. I write songs."

This, truely seemed to get his interest. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of a singer, song writer, dancer, actress type person."

He smiled brightly at the younger girl. "Then you'll definitly be a good writer for the writing compition coming up. You should check it out."

"What do I have to do exactly?"

"Write what you feel."

She nodded and stood up, securing her bag around her shoulder. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

As she was about to leave Troy stood up again, accidently dropping over a a jar with pencils in it, causing Sharpay's attention. He tried to shrug off the moment and continue. "Um...listen. There was one other thing before you go."

Sharpay nodded, though trying not to laugh at his obvious embarasment. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know if you ever needed someone to talk to my doors always open." He rushed quickly, looking to the floor.

Sharpay snifled a giggle at his behavior. "Thanks. I'll remeber that." She gave him one last smile before exiting the classroom.

Troy sighed and plopped into his seat. _Just great. Just freaking great._ _I'm such an idiot. _He wasn't sure if it was because he had just completly emabaressed himself, or if it was because he was attracted to his underaged student. Either way, it was bad.

--

_Alright, second chapter is boring. I wrote this at two different time. That's why it's kind of off base but whatever. And have you heard Ashley and Lucas's song 'I Want It All'. I listened to it last night and when I woke up this morning it was stuck in my head. But now I've had it drowed out by the Jonas Brothers. But I love the song though. It's catchy and you can tell Ashley's vocals are really improving (though she always had great talent in singing). Like in the first and second movies Lucas kind of over powered Ashley because he has kind of a high votage voice (though he's super talented, don't get me wrong.) And in the song Ashley kind of over powered Lucas. But I just love the song. It's so Sharpay._

_And just want to say one other thing. I'm listening to Demi Lovato's 'Get Back'. Talk about talent. I love her voice! She definitly has a bright future. And incase any were wondering. I'm on team selena and Demi (like Kevin Jonas). Did you all see him wearing that shirt? I think people made kind of a big deal about it, but i guess in a way he did sort of diss Miley, but whatever._

_Oh, and I'm trying something new now. Review Replies! I've never done them before, so yeah...(Sorry if I get any of the names wrong)_

_xilovezacandzashleyx__- Thanks, hope you like the rest._

_Drama4zashley-Naley__- I adore Chad. He's my favorite character except Sharpay of course). And I figured since Ryan is the only person I'll write Gabriella with then it would fit just right._

_lilxmissxtizzyxfan__- I know. I hate when Chad and Sharpay hate it eacher. They should really learn to get along. But I'm a big Chadpay/Cashley fan. They'd make one hot couple, and very sweet. They have major chemistry for sure._

_DramaQueen1316__- Thanks. I hope you like this chapter also. And the roamnce is definitly coming. Though it might take a while to build up. I'm trying to move it as fastly as possible. _

_InfraRed91__- Aw, thanks. I actually can't wait to continue writing this. _

_Princesssamz__- Ha, well that's good then._

_Gorgeous Nick Strokes__- Thanks. I think it's going to be pretty interseting myself. Of course I kind of have to say that because well..it's my story, lol. _

_troypay4lyfe__- Thanks bunches. You're actuallyt he first person to review this story. So thanks!_

_Well that's all I have to say. So please review and hope oyu like the chapter. And once again. Sorry about any spelling errors. If I don't get my spell checker back soon I might die (no lie). Remeber...review!_


	3. AN

Ello,

Okay, I know I just strated this but I came up with a better idea for a plot. Troy will still end up being Sharpay's teacher, but it'll have more of a twist to it.

I'm stopping this story (Yet, not deleting it just yet) and starting a new story.

I should have it out soon, maybe today or so. But I won't be continuing this because I really want to do the other plot idea.

And incase you're wondering about the new story (It's basically like this, but with a semi-different plot) Here a sneak peak...I feel like this is a commercial for a show, but whatever.

Sharpay goes out with friends one night to a club. But being only seventeen she used a fake id. She meets a handsome older guy at the club and ends up spending the night with him. Only to have him turn up later and discover he's her new teacher.

So what do you think? Does it sound good? Please tell me.

Laterz all.


End file.
